Manhwa BAB I (Soul & Crime) Haehyuk Ver
by Senashin0817
Summary: Dialah... arwah yang kini muncul lagi. membawa masalah di kehidupan. Harus dimusnahkan. Pengorbanan harus ada demi kestabilan kehidupan. Dendam harus dhapuskan dari muka bumi. Dendam yang timbul dari sebuah cerita.


**~~ MANHWA~~**

Author : SenaShin0817

Pair : Haehyuk

Warning : Ini GS, Typo everywhere, No bash! No plagiat! Okey?

Rated : T

Summary : . Manhwa bukanlah monster haus darah seperti yang dongeng katakan. Ia membawa segala keburukan, hanya kebaikan yang dapat mengalahkan mereka. Dimana ada yang harus dikorbankan untuk memberika kebaikan demi menghapus keburukan yang manhwa bawa.

.

.

.

.

.

Don't Like don't read

Just click [x]

.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 1

"Eunhyuk-ah!" Sungmin menghampiri Eunhyuk yang sedang membaca komik sembari mendengarkan musik. Bibir mungil yeoja itu bergumam kecil mengikuti lagu yang ia dengarkan melalui earphone yang bersemat di kedua telinganya.  
>"Ya! Lee Eunhyuk!" panggilan Sungmin tetap ia abaikan karena telinganya hanya terdengar suara musik yang ia putar. Sungmin berubah kesal, tangan kanannya merebut komik yang Eunhyuk baca paksa dan melemparnya ke meja Eunhyuk. Tangan kirinya melepas earphone yang bersemat di telinga kanan Eunhyuk<br>"Hei! Eunhyuk, kau lihat Kyuhyun?" Eunhyuk mengangkat kedua bahu dan meraih komik, kemudian melanjutkan kegiatan membaca komiknya yang sempat terhenti karena Sungmin. Sudah putus asa bertanya pada Eunhyuk, Sungmin berbalik dan hendak bertanya pada yang lain. Tapi namja yang sedaritadi ia cari sudah muncul di hadapannya tersenyum lebar seperti biasa. Kyuhyun meletakkan ranselnya kemudian menepuk bahu Sungmin member isyarat agar yeoja itu mengikutinya. Sungmin mendengus kesal dan mengekor Kyuhyun yang sudah meninggalkannya lebih dulu. Baru beberapa langkah Sungmin menyusul, ia teringat sesuatu. Langkah Sungmin berputar balik menghampiri bangku Eunhyuk dan melepas earphone yang Eunhyuk gunakan asal  
>"Jangan lupa nanti temani aku dan Kyuhyun ke game center, kau janji bukan?" Eunhyuk menatap Sungmin diam, iapun mengangguk pelan kemudian mengenakan kembali earphone dan kembali fokus pada komik.<p>

At 18.00 KST

Eunhyuk membereskan ranselnya sedikit terburu. Ia baru teringat kalau hari ini jadwalnya kelas tambahan. Ia meraih ranselnya cepat dan mengambil langkah lebar menuju tangga tempat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menunggunya. Berulang kali Eunhyuk menabrak orang-orang yang berlalu lalang berlawanan arah. Sepertinya keberuntungan belum berada di tangan Eunhyuk, saat ia berbelok di ujung lorong menuju tangga, ada ahn songsaenim datang membawa tumpukan kertas cukup banyak  
>"Pasti tes kelas tambahan, haissh…" Eunhyuk asal membuka pintu toilet dan menunggu disana, sembari menunggu yeoja itu menyisir matanya disekitar toilet sambil berlandai di dinding toilet. Sebenarnya toilet Kyunghee High School sangatlah bersih, Tapi di lantai dua salah satu bilik kamar mandi ditutup tanpa alasan yang jelas, dan bilik itu berada di toilet tempat Eunhyuk bersembunyi. Bilik tersebut berada di bagian paling ujung kiri dari bilik yang lain. Meski hanya toilet yang ditutup, tapi berbagai isu tentang alasan ditutupnya bilik tersebut menjadi perbincangan hangat di kyunghee high school. Banyak diantara mereka yang memilih menjauhi bilik tersebut.<p>

Eunhyuk mengintip kecil melalui pintu. Ia tersentak karena ternyata ahn songsaenim sudah berada di depan pintu toilet. Sepertinya ia akan ke toilet, Eunhyuk berbalik dan berharap ada bilik kosong untuknya bersembunyi. Tapi fakta yang ia dapatkan semua bilik tersenyum. Bersamaan dengan itu knop pintu masuk toilet sudah diputar. Eunhyuk sudah pasrah, ia membuka pintu bilik di ujung kiri paksa dan masuk kedalam, kemudian menutupnya cepat. Saat Eunhyuk melihat dalamnya, ia merasa bilik itu sangatlah kotor dan klosetnya juga rusak. Debu memenuhi bilik itu, padahal di luar bilik toilet ini sangat bersih. Bunyi sepatu terdengar memasuki bilik tepat disebelah Eunhyuk, ia memastikan bahwa itu benar sepatu _high heels _hitam yang biasa ahn songsaenim kenakan. Setelah memastikan bahwa itu benar ahn songsaenim, Eunhyuk bergegas keluar bilik dan membersihkan seragamnya. Eunhyuk hendak menutup pintu bilik lagi, namun tiba-tiba pintu bilik ditutup kasar dari dalam menimbulkan suara keras.  
>"Siapa disana?!" teriak ahn songsaenim, Eunhyuk langsung keluar dan membuka pintu toilet tanpa menutupnya. Eunhyuk berlari cepat, ia harus bergegas menuju tangga sebelum ketahuan membolos kelas tambahan. Saat hampir sampai di tangga, seorang songsaenim tampak menaiki tangga menuju lantai 3. Eunhyuk menatap sekelilingnya panik. Disana tidak ada tempat aman untuk bersembunyi hanya ada toilet namja dan… tunggu.. toilet namja! Persetan dengan ada namja disana, Eunhyuk membuka pintu asal dan hendak masuk. Ia hampir berteriak karena tiba-tiba seorang namja berdiri dihadapannya<br>"Eomo-….." namja itu langsung membekap mulut Eunhyuk dan menyeret yeoja itu masuk ke sebuah bilik. Eunhyuk menghela nafas karena ia disekap seorang namja, sekarang dibawa ke dalam bilik. Tubuh Eunhyuk melemas seketika, bagaimana jika namja ini seorang maniak? Atau.. dia itu haus akan seks? Perasaan Eunhyuk berubah kalut tiba-tiba. Suasana berubah sepi di dalam toilet karena memang hanya ada Eunhyuk dan namja yang menyekapnya. Tak lama Eunhyuk mendengar suara langkah sepatu melewati toilet namja, saat itu juga namja itu melepas tangannya yang membekap Eunhyuk. Ia langsung keluar bilik dan meninggalkan gadis itu. Diluar dugaan Eunhyuk, ternyata namja itu meraih gagang pel dan mulai mengepel lantai toilet

"Donghae sunbae? Gamsa hamnida… aku pikir siapa." Eunhyuk hendak keluar bilik, tapi Donghae justru menudingnya dengan tongkat pel yang ia pegang  
>"Disana saja! Sepatumu mengotori lantai!" Eunhyuk mengangkat satu kakinya dan melihat ke lantai, jejak berwarna coklat menghiasi lantai yang sudah terlihat bersih. Pada akhirnya Eunhyukduduk diatas kloset dan menunggu Donghae yang mengepel lantai. Namja seperti Donghae sunbae tidak mungkin mengepel secara rela. Tebakan Eunhyuk, pasti saat ini Donghae sedang dihukum karena sesuatu. Mudah ditebak bukan? Ponsel Eunhyukbordering keras, Donghae menatap pemilik ponsel tajam. Latas Eunhyuk langsung meraih ponsel yang berada dalam saku blazernya<p>

Sungmin Calling

Aigoo.. belum selesai masalah kabur. Kali ini Sungmin sudah menelfon, apa yang harus ia katakan? Bahwa ia sedang di dalam toilet namja bersama Donghae? Bisa-bisa sahabatnya itu berfikir aneh-aneh tentang dirinya.  
>"Yoboseyo.."<br>"….." Eunhyukberdehem, kemudian melanjutkan kalimatnya  
>"Mianhae, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan kelas tambahan, kupikir aku benar-benar bodoh lupa hari ini jadwalku kelas tambahan."<p>

"nde, terimakasih kawan!" percakapan itu berakhir. Eunhyuk melihat Donghae yang kali ini sudah tidak telihat. Ia berdiri dan keluar bilik mengendap dan melihat sekitar toilet  
>"Kemana Donghae sunbae?" mata Eunhyuk beralih ke bilik yang berada di ujung, ia mendengar suara air kran yang dinyalakan. Perlahan, kakinya mengendap menuju bilik itu dan meraih kenopnya perlahan. <em>'astaga.. ada apa di dalam sini?' <em> perlahan, kenop pintu diputarnya dan pintu dibuka perlahan. Tapi tangannya tiba-tiba gemetaran dan semua terasa ringan. Tapi Eunhyuk yakin di dalam sana ada suara air. Mungkin seseorang lupa mematikannya. Pintu yang tadinya terbuka setengah kini terbuka sempurna. Eunhyuk membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya. Keran..keran itu tidak menyala sama sekali, dan disana tidak ada air mengalir setetespun.

"Kau sedang apa disana?" suara berat terdengar bersamaan pintu toilet terbuka, Eunhyukberjengit kaget dan melompat kebelakang membuatnya terpeleset akibat lantai licin yang belum kering. Jantung Eunhyukberdegup kencang karena kaget bukan main. Tadi sungguh ia mendengar suara kran yang dinyalakan dari bilik di ujung. Tapi kenapa airnya tidak mengalir setetespun? Eunhyukbangkit dan berbalik melihat Donghae yang mengenakan blazer yang sempat ia lepas karena harus mengepel  
>"Sunbae.. apa sunbae tadi menyalakan kran?" Donghae menggeleng dan menatap Eunhyukseakan-akan bertanya 'Memang kenapa?'<br>"Tadi aku mendengar suara kran dari situ." Eunhyukmenunjuk bilik di ujung dengan telunjuknya. Donghae sedikit memiringkan tubuhnya dan melihat lurus kea rah yang Eunhyuktunjuk. Namja itu seketika menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap Eunhyukdengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Donghae berbalik dan membuka pintu toilet  
>"Tunggu, sunbae akan pulang?" Donghae melepas knop pintu dan berbalik menatap Eunhyukaneh<br>"Tentu, aku punya rumah… kalau kau mau menginap di toilet ya terserah." Donghae keluar meninggalkan Eunhyuk. Dalam jangka waktu singkat Eunhyuk sudah berlari menyusul Donghae yang meninggalkannya.

DONGHAE POV

Aku melihat gadis itu berlari mengikutiku. Yeoja aneh, tiba-tiba bilang keran menyala dengan sendirinya? Dia pikir aku bodoh, dasar yeoja aneh. Tadi ia kenapa tidak pergi saja saat aku mengembalikan peralatan bersih-bersih. Sudahlah biarlah saja, tapi wajah gadis itu.. mirip dengannya, wae? Apa mereka memang kembar? Aneh. Sudahlah itu kejadian lampau dan seharusnya memang harus kulupakan.

"_Kau berselingkuh!" seorang gadis mendorong tubuh Donghae kesal, Donghae menahan lengn gadis itu dan berlutut  
>"Aku berani sumpah! Aku hanya setia padamu! Mereka hanya memanasimu, sungguh… aku terlalu mencintaimu hanya untukmu saja." Gadis itu berlinang air mata dan mengelak Donghae. Ia hendak keluar ruangan itu, tapi Donghae menahannya lagi. Kesekian kalinya ia ingin enyah dari sana secepatnya. Tapi namja itu.. Donghae selalu menahannya dan tidak membiarkannya pergi.<br>"Dengarkan aku kali ini, aku tidak pernah sekalipun berniat meninggalkanmu, aku sungguh tidak dekat dengan siapapun, aku tak akan berbohong padamu! Dengarkan aku, kumohon…" gadis itu menggeleng dan keluar dari ruangan itu. Ia berlari kencang meninggalkan Donghae yang terduduk di lantai. Ia juga sama, sedih tapi tidak mengeluarkan air mata setetespun. _

_Gadis itu masuk ke toilet yeoja yang cukup sepi. Ia memutuskan sekedar merenung di bilik. Tapi ternyata bilik semua dikunci dan hanya diujung yang sepi. Gadis itu bergegas masuk ke dalam bilikdan meluapkan tangisannya disana.  
>"Donghae…..wae, kau satu-satunya namja yang kupercaya,hanya kau yang ada dihidupku wae?!" gadis itu memukul dinding bilik keras dan membenturkan kepalanya asal. Lebih terlihat seperti orang gila. Tanpa gadis itu sadari ada paku yang mencuak keluar, sepertinya lepas.<br>"akhh…" gadis itu memegangi kepalanya dan ia meraih kenop hendak membuka pintu, tapi kesadarannya hilang sebelum ia berhasil keluar bilik._

"Sunbae!" aku tersadar dari lamunanku, astaga.. aku melamunkan dia lagi. Kulirik siapa yang mengagetkanku. Ternyata hoobae itu lagi, dia begitu berisik! Tidakkah dia bosan hanya kudiami? Aneh sekali, kenapa yeoja ini betah sekali mengekoriku. Langkahku kupercepat meninggalkannya, setelah yakin yeoja itu sudah tidak mengikutiku. Aku bergegas menuju parkiran dan pulang.

Author POV

Eunhyuk melihat ke jalanan. Sudah 1 jam ia menunggu bus tapi tak kunjung ada yang datang. Apa ia sudah melewati jam terakhir bus? Tapi biasanya ia masih dapat bus meski mengikuti kelas tambahan. Aneh sekali hari ini, sial benar-benar sedang senang berada di dekatnya. Eunhyuk meraih ponsel yang ada di sakunya. Ia baru sadar kalau ada dua ponsel yang ada di saku blazernya.  
>"Ponsel siapa ini?"Eunhyuk menekan tombol lock dan disana terpampang foto seorang namja bersama seorang yeoja. Mata Eunhyuk menangkap seorang namja itu adalah Donghae sunbae, tapi yeoja itu mungkin yeojachingu Donghae sunbae. Otak Eunhyuk mulai sadar, karena wallpaper ponselnya foto Donghae sunbae, berarti itu milik Donghae sunbae! Ia menyimpan ponsel itu dan akan ia kembalikan besok saja, toh Donghae sunbae sudah pulang.<p>

Sungmin memasuki kelas dan mengambil duduk di tempat biasa ia mengambil duduk. Tangannya menjinjing tas mini berisi kotak bekal yang biasa ia bawa. Ia duduk sekedar santai menunggu bel masuk berdentang. Beberapa saat setelah Sungmin, Eunhyuk datang dikerumuni teman yeoja sekelas. Yeoja itu berulah lagi? Sungmin berbalik kebangku di belakangnya, tempat biasa Eunhyuk duduk. Saat yeoja itu duduk dan meletakkan ransel, ia menghela nafas dikelilingi siswa lain  
>"Ya! Eunhyuk yah! Ajari kami, nde? Nilaimu hebat sekali! Tak kusangka kau mendapat nilai test setinggi itu." Sungmin mengeryit bingung, apa yang yeoja-yeoja itu maksud? Apa mungkin test harian kelas tambahan?<br>"Keundae, chingudeul.. ada apa?" seorang yeoja menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan sama bingungnya.  
>"Kau tidak lihat hasil test harian kelas tambahan? Eunhyuk mendapat nilai terbaik! Bahkan sung yeol dikalahkan oleh Eunhyuk!" Sungmin menatap kagum sahabatnya yang balik menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan<br>"daedanada! Kau harus mengajariku juga Eunhyuk!" Eunhyuk berfikir keras. Kemarin ia tidak datang kelas tambahan? Bagaimana ia bisa mendapat hasil tes harian jika datang saja tidak! Ini sungguh mustahil. Seberapa keras menjelaskanpun tidak akan berhasil, bukti berkata ia datang dan mengikuti tes. Kalau tidak bagaimana hasil itu keluar dengan sendirinya. Eunhyuk hanya tertawa kecut dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal  
>"Hahaha.. itu hanya kebetulan, aku tidak sepandai itu, atau mungkin sung yeol sedang down hahahaha." Pada akhirnya kerumunan bubar karena Songsaenim sudah tiba. Kyuhyun juga baru tiba sesaat sebelum songsaenim memulai menerangkan materi pelajaran. Ia langsung duduk dengan wajah sumingrah, tapi begitu duduk reaksi Kyuhyun sama seperti yang lain. Ia berbalik menghadap bangku Eunhyuk<br>"Nilaimu hebat! Itu rekor! Belum ada yang berhasil mengalahkan soal ahn songsaenim, lain waktu ajari aku!" Kyuhyun mengacungkan ibu jarinya tepat di depan wajah Eunhyuk kemudian kembali menghadap ke papan tulis mendengarkan penjelasan songsaenimEunhyuk menopang dagunya malas dan menghela nafas panjang. Semuanya benar-benar terasa aneh sejak kemarin.

Sungmin melangkah pasrah mengikuti Eunhyuk yang sejak tadi menarik lengannya paksa. Jika saja ia bisa lepas dari cengkraman Eunhyuk, maka ia lakukan sejak tadi.  
>"Kau ingin kemana? Kenapa harus menarikku? Kasihan Kyuhyun harus menungguku!" Eunhyuk tetap melangkah menyusuri lorong mengabaikan pertanyaan Sungmin "Bukankah kau bilang kau tahu dimana kelas Donghae sunbae, cepat beritahu aku!" Sekarang Sungmin tahu apa maksud Eunhyuk menyeretnya paksa tanpa tujuan, jadi sejak tadi yeoja itu mencari kelas Donghae sunbae? Ia menepuk bahu Eunhyuk, membuat yeoja itu menghentikan langkahnya. Kemudian Eunhyuk menoleh dan melihat Sungmin sudah menunjuk sebuah kelas yang tepat berada beberapa meter di depan. Senyum mengembang di wajah Eunhyuk yang kemudian berlari menuju kelas itu meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian seakan lupa siapa peta baik hati yang memberitahu dimana tempat yang yeoja itu cari.<br>"Gomapta!" teriak Eunhyuk dari kejauhan, Sungmin mendengus dan melangkah kembali ke kelasnya sebelum bel masuk berbunyi.

Eunhyuk menatap pintu kelas yang terbuka sempurna, memperlihatkan sesisi kelas yang ricuh dengan siswa yang sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Satu langkah Eunhyuk ambil sekedar mengedarkan penglihatannya terhadap isi kelas yang terlihat sangat kacau itu. Tak lama Eunhyuk melihat seorang namja duduk di ujung belakang sedang mendengarkan musik menggunakan earphone. Ujung bibir Eunhyuk membentuk sebuah lengkungan kecil begitu melihat seseorang yang dicarinya  
>"Permisi…" Eunhyuk mengetuk pintu pelan, tapi tak ada satupun yang menanggapi sapaan ramah Eunhyuk. Baiklah… ia harus sabar demi mengembalikan barang yang bukan miliknya.<br>"Permi-." Baru akan mengulangi sapaannya, seorang namja jangkung sudah menoleh dan melihat keberadaan Eunhyuk. Namja itu meninggalkan kegiatannya dan menghampiri Eunhyuk di ambang pintu kelas  
>"Kau hoobae kelas 2 bukan? Ada apa kemari? Mencari siapa?" Eunhyuk membungkuk sopan pada sunbaenya. Kemudian ia hendak menceritakan tujuannya ke sana, tapi tiba-tiba seorang namja menepuk bahu namja itu dari belakang "Suho-ah, dia mencariku." Namja yang bernama suho itu menoleh kebelakang, dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Sehingga Eunhyuk bisa melihat sosok Donghae berdiri disana menatap Eunhyuk ketus.<br>"Mana ponselku?" tanya Donghae to the point, Eunhyuk yang berlandai di dinding lorong segera merogoh sakunya mengambil ponsel berwarna hitam dari dalam sakunya. Kemudian, Eunhyukmengulurkan ponsel itu pada Donghae, dan langsung direbut oleh pemiliknya.  
>"Entah bagaimana itu bisa padamu, sejak berada di dekatmu aku terus merasa aneh. Tadi kalau tidak salah bukankah ada namamu di hasil tes harian kelas tambahan, selain membolos, kau menyogok guru rupanya." Eunhyuk mendelik kesal menatap Donghae yang dengan cuek kembali masuk ke dalam kelas meninggalkan Eunhyuk setelah mengatai Eunhyukdengan kata-kata yang amat menusuk hati. Oke.. Eunhyuk berlebihan<br>_'wajahnya saja tampan, hatinya busuk, ah.. bukan hatinya batu!' _Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya dan berbalik kembali ke kelas atau ia harus berdiri di lorong sampai jam pelajaran kali ini berakhir.  
>Saat sampai di depan pintu kelas, tiba-tiba ahn songsaenim memanggil Eunhyuk dan mengejar yeoja itu. Eunhyuk sudah bisa menebak bahwa ia akan dimarahin karena kemarin tidak datang.<br>"Chukkae-yo!" itu diluar dugaan, kenapa beliau justru mengucapkan selamat? Semua semakin terasa aneh. Eunhyuk hanya bisa mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil  
>"Aku sungguh tidak menyangka kau begitu pandai, nanti sepulang sekolah datanglah ke kantor, aku akan memberimu hadiah, baru kali ini ada yang bisa mendapat nilai hampir sempurna untuk soal dengan tingkat kesulitan seperti kemarin." Eunhyuk tersenyum malu dan memutuskan untuk mengelak saja "Tidak songsaenim, itu terlalu berlebihan.. mungkin itu hanya kebetulan saja." Ahn songsaenim menggelengkan kepalanya, ia meraih kedua bahu Eunhyuk dan tersenyum lembut pada yeoja itu<br>"Aku yakin mendian appa dan eommamu pasti bangga, memang kau selalu mendapat peringkat 2 di bawah sung yeol, tapi kali ini kau pasti berusaha keras!" Eunhyuk mengangguk dan kembali tersenyum. Bagaimanapun ahn songsaenim adalah wali kelasnya, jadi wajar saja jika ia mengetahui Eunhyuk secara detail.  
>"Aku harus mengajar setelah ini, jangan lupa nanti sepulang sekolah temui songsaenim nde?" Eunhyuk mengangguk dan membungkuk sopan seiring songsaenimnya melenggang pergi.<p>

Sudah satu jam Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun menunggu bus di halte. Dan selama itu juga Sungmin mengoceh dengan berbagai topic yang berbeda. Kenapa gadis itu tidak lelah mengoceh? Padahal ini sudah pukul 6 sore, Dan diantara Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk, tentu hanya Kyuhyun yang mendengarkan dengan baik, bahkan merespon sepenuhnya. Keduanya memang serasi menjadi couple, kenapa tidak jadi kekasih saja? Sebenarnya jauh lebih menyenangkan jika keduanya menjadi pasangan sesungguhnya. Selain itu yang terbaik untuk keduanya, dan setidaknya Eunhyuk tidak harus repot-repot menjadi obat nyamuk diantara keduanya seperti sekarang.  
>"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa tadi siang kau mencari kelas Donghae sunbae?" Eunhyuk menoleh pada Sungmin dan tersenyum polos. Sungmin mendengus kesal "Jangan jawab aku dengan senyum idiotmu!" lanjutnya, senyum Eunhyuk luntur berubah menjadi wajah cemberut<br>"Ponsel Donghae sunbae terbawa olehku." Sungmin mengangguk mengerti, tapi Kyuhyun masih menatap Eunhyuk bingung.  
>"Bagaimana bisa? Kalian memiliki hubungan? Kenapa tidak cerita pada kami?" Eunhyuk tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Kenapa namja itu jadi menyambungkan pembicaraan mereka kesana?<br>"Mwoya?! Tentu tidak!aku bertemu dengannya sedang dihukum mengepel toi-." Eunhyuk berhenti melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia benar-benar bodoh jika membeberkan masalah petemuanya dengan Donghae sunbae di toilet namja. Yang ada kedua temannya semakin curiga.  
>"Maksudku, Donghae sunbae sedang mengepel Karen dihukum, dan aku menemukan ponselnya di toilet, jadi kubawa pulang." Kali ini Kyuhyun mengangguk tanda ia paham. Eunhyuk menghela nafas lega karena Kyuhyun percaya.<br>"Ah itu busnya sudah datang, khajja!" Sungmin bangkit lebih dulu dan menarik kedua lengan temannya yang masih duduk santai. Gadis itu memang bersemangat pulang.

Eunhyuk melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gerbang. Matanya menangkap banyak siswa berkerumun di depan kantor guru, Eunhyuk menghampiri kerumunan itu dan menepuk bahu Sungmin yang baru keluar dari dalam kerumunan tadi  
>"Sungmin… wae?" yeoja itu tidak menjawab justru sesegukan menahan tangisannya. Kyuhyun yang mengikuti di belakang Sungmin member isyarat agar Eunhyuk masuk ke dalam kerumunan. Eunhyuk mengangguk dan mendesak mencoba memasuki kerumunan. Tapi tiba-tiba bau anyir seperti karat menyeruak di hidung Eunhyuk. Kepalanya mendadak pening, tapi rasa penasarannya benar-benar membuncah. Ia akhirnya berhasil masuk, dan matanya menangkap pemandangan yang mengejutkan.<p>

" Ahn songsaenim!"

TBC

Chap pertama selesai! ^^ gomawo review di trailernya… ini aku bikin banyak versi… jangan khawatir para fans couple, sudah beberapa ke PM juga request couple… okay, gomawo atas semangat kalian untukku ^^ aku terhura. Ini adalah single comeback pertamaku, mohon bantuannya, terima kasih ^^

SENA


End file.
